Sky’s First Christmas
by SkySmithSJA
Summary: It’s Sky’s first Christmas! She is so excited. Luke comes back and Sky finally meets him. Sarah-Jane, Luke Clyde and Rani make Sky’s first Christmas unforgettable.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - What is Christmas?

Sky's POV

I kept hearing the word "Christmas" in school today. I had no idea what it meant. It sounded important. Rani's dad gave me a lift home. I decided not to say anything because I think he'd wonder why I didn't know what Christmas was. Clyde and Rani came over about 5 minutes after I got in. I decided to ask what Christmas was.

"What's Christmas?"

They all looked at me. I hope they didn't think I was mad.

"I don't really know how to explain. It's something you learn more about as you grow up." Said Mum.

"Can you try to explain?"

"Well, Christmas is on December 25th. It's a big celebration that people all around the world celebrate in different ways."

"How do we celebrate?"

"We have Christmas dinner, give presents."

"Presents?" I said hopefully.

"Basically, younger kids believe in Santa, who is a made up man that gives out presents on Christmas Eve but he isn't real."

"Then why do kids believe in a made up man?"

"It's complicated. My point is, Santa is important to Christmas, but he isn't real."

"So who gives the presents?"

"The parents but in your case, me."

"How do you know what to get?"

"You write a list with what you want to get. You won't get everything on the list, but you will get some."

"Ok."

"The nativity is also important to Christmas." Said Rani.

"What's the nativity?"

"It's a long story."

"Can you tell me? Please?"

"I think I've got a book of the story of the nativity that you can borrow. I'll go and get it. I won't be 5 minutes."

Then she went. All of this was new to me but everyone else knew what it was. I felt really stupid not knowing what it was. Halloween was easy enough to understand. Clearly Christmas was more. Mum and Clyde were whispering about something. Clyde then went out.

"Where's Clyde gone?"

"He's gone to the shops for me."

"Oh ok."

Rani came back. She had a book with her. She gave it to me and I read it. It was all about the nativity. I sat on the sofa, reading, whilst Mum and Rani were talking out in the kitchen.

Sarah-Jane's POV

It was that time of year again. Christmas. Sky seemed excited so that's all that mattered. It was November 30th. December was tomorrow. Tomorrow! I'd completely forgotten because I don't really realise. Clyde had come back from the shop with an advent calendar for Sky.

"Rani, I think you should carry on explaining Christmas to her."

"Why me?"

"Because I don't know how. Clyde explained to Luke. You can explain to Sky. Please?"

"Ok Sarah-Jane. Shall I take in the advent calendar to show her?"

"As long as she doesn't open it."

"Of course."

Sky's POV

Rani came in holding something.

"What's that?"

"It's an advent calendar."

"What's an advent calendar?"

"A countdown to Christmas."

"How does it work?"

"Each day, you'll open a door on the advent calendar and you'll get a chocolate. You do that up until Christmas."

"When can I open it?"

"Tomorrow. It's December 1st tomorrow."

"Can you tell me more about Christmas?"

"Umm... there's decorations..."

"Decorations?"

"Yeah. Like... Christmas trees."

"What are Christmas trees?"

"They're trees that people decorate really nicely and on Christmas there might be presents underneath."

"If Mum is buying me presents, shall I do the same for her?"

"That's brilliant idea. How about me and you go after school tomorrow to buy her some presents?"

"Ooh yes please!"

"And we'll tell Sarah-Jane that we're going to see a movie or something."

"Wait... I don't have any money."

"That's ok. I bet Sarah-Jane will give you some. I'll ask her now."

"Thanks Rani."

"It's ok."

Then she went to speak to Mum. Clyde came in.

"So are you excited about Christmas Sparky?"

"Yeah, don't tell Mum, but tomorrow me and Rani are going out to buy her some presents."

"Do you want me to come as well? I want to buy her stuff too."

"If Rani says it's ok."

Rani came back in.

"She's giving you 50."

"50?!"

"I told her we're going to see a movie then I'm taking you out for food. And I told her we'd be taking a train so she thinks 50 would be enough. In reality, we're going shopping for her presents but she doesn't know."

"Ok. Rani, can Clyde come with us? Please?"

"Of course he can."

"Thanks Rani." Clyde said.

Mum came in.

"It's getting late, Clyde and Rani, you should be heading home. School tomorrow."

"Yeah ok Sarah-Jane. See you tomorrow Sky." Said Rani.

"Bye Sarah-Jane, Bye Sky."

They left.

"Right, you go and do your homework, I'll cook some food."

"Ok Mum."

After I did all of my homework, I went downstairs. Mum made pasta. Luckily enough she didn't mess it up. I knew she could. She's Mum. Once I'd finished my food, I went upstairs and got ready for bed. It was 10:28pm. I should've been asleep by now. Mum came in to say goodnight. She gave me a hug.

"Goodnight Mum."

"Goodnight Sky."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - December 1st

Sky's POV

I woke up at 7:10. I got dressed then went downstairs. Mum was making breakfast.

"Morning Sky."

"Morning Mum."

"You can open your advent calendar today."

"Oh yeah. Almost forgot."

It was on the table. I picked it up. I wasn't sure on how or worked. Mum helped me. We looked for the number one door. After we found it, I opened it. There was some foil covering the chocolate. I ripped the foil and got the chocolate. It was the shape of a tree I think. That's what Mum said anyway. I had my breakfast then I waited for Rani and Clyde to come over. When they came over, Mum gave Rani my money. I don't think Mum trusted me with it. I don't blame her. I wouldn't trust myself either. We walked to school together. Clyde and Rani were talking about their A-levels so I didn't know what to say. Once we got to school, I went to my friends. Alice, Darcey, Tilly and Hannah. They were talking about Christmas. At least I knew what it was.

"So Sky, we're doing a secret Santa, do you want to as well?" Alice asked.

"What's a secret Santa?"

"Basically it's when a group of friends get together, we put everyone's names in I hat and everyone chooses a name, and whoever they get, they buy them a present but no one is supposed to know who everyone has."

"I'd love to. I'm going shopping later anyway."

"Great. I've got everyone's names here." Darcey added.

"Alright, everyone choose a name but don't tell anyone who you got."

Tilly inquired.

I chose a name. I had Hannah. I decided to ask Rani for help with what to get her. I wondered, who had my name? We had some decent lessons. After school, I met up with Rani and Clyde outside the school gates then we went shopping. I told Rani about secret Santa.

"I'll help you look for a present. I'm doing secret Santa with my friends."

"Clyde, are you doing secret Santa?" I questioned.

"No, but I think Luke will be back for Christmas so I'm going to buy him something."

"I want to get him something, but I don't know what." I added.

"Well he likes science and maths. But don't worry Sparky, I'll help you find him something."

"Thanks Clyde."

We went to lots of different shops. Clyde didn't look impressed but I knew he wanted to buy Mum a present. Rani decided to by Mum a bottle of perfume. Clyde bought her some earrings that Rani helped him pick out. I saw a really pretty necklace that I decided to buy her. Rani bought some wrapping paper so we could wrap up our presents. Rani helped me choose out a bath set for Hannah for secret Santa. Rani bought some makeup for her friend. Clyde went to buy Luke a present and we told him we'd meet him there. Rani bought Clyde a leather jacket, the one he wouldn't shut up about. I bought him an art set. We put them in a separate bag so he wouldn't see. Then we went to get Luke's presents. Clyde bought Luke a chemistry set. Rani bought him a science poster for his room in uni. I bought him some notebooks for him because Clyde suggested it. He told me that Luke was always writing complicated calculations. Clyde took me back into the first shop we went to so we could buy Rani a present. Clyde bought her a bracelet. I bought her a handbag that she really wanted. After we had finished buying presents, we went to Rani's house to wrap up the presents. Clyde suggested that we order pizza because Mum thought that me and Rani were eating out. We had some Christmas music on whilst we ate and wrapped the presents. Rani took me to a different room to wrap Clyde's presents. Clyde and me went into another room to wrap Rani's, and then they went into another room. Maybe to wrap mine, if they bought me something. After we had finished, Rani told me she'd keep my presents at hers until I needed them. I was going to give Hannah her secret Santa when everyone else was going to give theirs. Clyde took his presents home then I went home. Mum was in the attic doing some work.

"Hi Sky, How was the movie?"

Movie? Oh yeah, that's where we said we'd be.

"It was really good."

"Great. I'm glad you had fun."

"Thanks for letting me go."

"It's ok. Now, you get ready for bed. I'll be in to say goodnight."

I went to my room. I got ready for bed then I waited for Mum.

"Goodnight Sky."

"Goodnight Mum."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - December 16th

Christmas was coming closer and closer. It was the final day of term so I took in my secret Santa for Hannah. She loved her present. Darcey was my secret Santa. She got me a perfume. It smelled wonderful. The girls were talking about a place called "winter wonderland". I had no idea what it was. It sounded fun.

"What's winter wonderland?"

"It's an ice skating rink with a fair and it's really fun." Said Tilly.

"Are you all going?" I questioned.

"I'm going with my family, so is Tilly and Darcey. Alice is going with some club she goes to."

"I want to go."

"Why don't you ask your Mum? I'm sure the teenagers you hang out with would like to go as well." Darcey suggested.

"That's a good idea. I think I will."

I asked Clyde and Rani on the way home if they were interested.

"I love ice skating, I'll go with you." Rani told me.

"I'm not the best at ice skating but I'll come as well." Clyde added.

I wondered if Mum would let us go. Clyde and Rani came straight over to mine. Mum was in a really good mood when we got in.

"Mum, can we got to winter wonderland please?"

"Of course you can. I'll take you all in a few days!"

I'd never seen her in this good of a mood before.

"Thanks Mum."

"It's ok!"

Mum went out the kitchen.

"Clyde, Rani, why is Mum acting like this?"

"I don't know." Rani responded.

"Maybe it's aliens?" Clyde suggested.

"Maybe but I don't think so."

Mum came back in with my usual afternoon snack. I ate it. She told us why she was in such a good mood.

"So... guess what!"

"What?" Rani said.

"Luke's coming over for Christmas!"

"That's amazing!" Clyde said.

"I can't wait to see him. He's going to come over on December 20th. We'll take him to this winter wonderland place as a treat."

"I bet he'll love that." Rani said.

"Oh I know he will." Said Mum.

I stayed silent. I didn't really know Luke. I really wanted to meet him.

December 20th - Sky meets Luke.

Sky's POV

I woke up at 8:25. I got dressed then went downstairs. Mum was up, making a cup of tea. She was in an even better mood than she was when she first found out that Luke was coming to stay. She decided to buy us a breakfast because she didn't want to risk burning the kitchen down. Especially since Luke was coming over. We had a bacon and sausage breakfast roll. It was really nice. Clyde and Rani came over at about 12. We were all waiting for Luke. Mum stared getting worried that something had happened. She was probably being paranoid. At 12:15, a yellow car pulled up outside the house. It was Luke. Mum's face lit up. She ran to the door to greet Luke. Clyde and Rani followed after. I stayed in the living room. They all came in and Rani took Luke's bags to the guest room. She came down in time for Luke to meet me. He came into the room. It was really Luke. My brother.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 - Winter Wonderland

Sky's POV

"Hello Sky." Luke said.

"Hi Luke."

"It's really good to finally meet you."

"Yeah. Same here."

Everyone was standing in the back. They probably wanted to see my reaction to meeting Luke. They all came forward.

"So, I'm going to take you out for lunch then I'm going to take everyone to this winter wonderland place that Sky has been talking about as a treat."

"Ooh thanks Mum." Luke responded.

She took Luke out for lunch, leaving me, Rani and Clyde behind. She bought us a Chinese for lunch. Mum was out for a while. We started to decorate the house for Christmas. After we were done, Mum and Luke were just coming back.

"Look at this place! It's all Christmasy!" Mum pointed out.

"We haven't quite finished the tree." Clyde told her.

"Do you want me and Luke to finish it?" Mum suggested.

"If you want to." Rani said.

"I love Christmas." Luke added.

"You know my favourite thing about Christmas? The fact that families get together." Said Mum.

Luke agreed. Of course he would. I wanted to help Mum with the tree but Luke might not like it if I interrupted. He'd only been here a couple hours. He hadn't seen Mum for a couple months. I was living with Mum so I saw her everyday. Time was getting on so I went to get ready for winter wonderland. I put on my Christmas jumper that Mum bought me and then Rani helped me do my makeup. I was ok at it, but Rani was better. Rani wore some snowflake earrings. I didn't have my ears pierced so I couldn't wear any but she lent me a snowflake necklace. I did my hair by putting it up in a ponytail. Me and Rani went downstairs. Clyde was with Luke and they were ready to go. They looked like they'd been ready for a while.

"You ready to go ice skating?" Clyde asked.

"Yeah. I've never been before but I'm excited." I responded.

"You can just hold onto the side of you want to." Clyde told me.

"I think I might. I also think I might slip." I giggled.

"Don't worry if you do. I slipped my first time." Rani said.

Mum came downstairs last. She got all her things together then she grabbed her bag, and we left. Mum hadn't noticed that I was wearing makeup or a snowflake necklace. She was too interested in Luke. I didn't say anything because she hadn't seen him in a while. I stayed silent the whole trip there. Once we got to winter wonderland, Mum took us to the ice skating part. Winter wonderland looked cool in the dark. I saw some rides. There was one which was a really high tower with a drop. I was NOT going on that. Mum had booked us a skating session so we went over and got our skates. I hadn't even got on the ice and I already felt like I was going to fall. Once they announced that we were allowed on the ice, Rani helped me. It was extremely hard at first but then it stared getting better. After Rani checked that it was ok that I'd be fine on my own, she went skating around the middle. I don't know how she could do it. Clyde was finding it hard to skate properly so he was on the side and he came to me.

"Have you slipped yet Sparky?"

"No, but I will, just you wait."

"Are you having fun?"

"Yeah. It's cool."

"Ok, I'll be off. I think I'm getting the hang of it."

Luke came past. He was really good at it. He didn't say anything to me. I don't know how anyone could do it. Mum was on the outside with a tea. I don't think she wanted to go on the ice and slip then make a fool of herself. I didn't blame her. I stopped when I skated past her.

"You having fun Sky?"

"Yeah. It's hard though."

"Don't worry, you're doing better than I would've."

"I haven't slipped. Yet."

"If you keep holding on to the side, I don't think you'll slip."

"Yeah. Anyway, I'm going now."

Then I skated away. Rani came over by me.

"Hi Sky. Are you ok?"

"Yeah."

"Do you want to hold on to my hand and I'll take you to the middle?"

"Are you sure I'll be ok?"

"Yeah. I did the same with Luke, now look at him."

I saw him skating around the rink. I wanted to be able to skate without holding on to the side.

"Ok then. I will."

Rani held my hand and took me to the middle. I felt like I was going to slip at any moment. Luckily, Rani held on to me so I wouldn't slip. Once they announced that our time was up, we went to get our shoes back on. We all got together then went to the fair. Rani and Clyde wanted to go on the tall ride. They persuaded Luke to go on as well and he then wanted to go on. I still didn't. It looked too scary. Mum payed for Luke to go on. Rani and Clyde payed for themselves. The three of them went on whilst Mum and me watched. Once the ride started, they stared to rise. They went higher and higher until they reached the top. Once the they reached the top, they dropped. I heard lots of loud screaming. I would've been crying if I went on that ride. When they all got off, they looked as if they had enjoyed themselves.

"That was the coolest thing ever!" Clyde said.

"It was amazing." Rani added.

"I can't believe I actually did that." Luke said.

"Well you did. Come on, let's go on some other rides!" Clyde said excitedly.

They wanted to go on a ride called the 'ice skater'. It wasn't high, just fast. I didn't mind fast. It was a 3 people per seat situation. There was 4 of us. I thought the three of them would go on and leave me on my own. When we were queuing up, I saw Alice in the queue. She was with one other girl. I could go with her. She noticed me.

"Hi Sky!"

"Hi Alice. You going on this ride?"

"Yeah. Me and Abbie."

"Just you two?"

"Yeah. Wanna come on with us?"

"Oooh yes please!"

"Great. Abbie, this is Sky, my best friend."

"Hi Sky, nice to meet you."

"Hi Abbie, nice to meet you too."

Luke, Clyde and Rani saw me talking to Alice and Abbie.

"Hi Sky, Alice, are you going on with each other?" Rani inquired.

"Yeah so you three can go on together."

"Ok. We'll go on the same time as each other though."

Once we got on, Luke, Clyde and Rani were on the other side of the ride so they couldn't hear us.

"Sky, who's the other boy? Not Clyde. I know him. Not the other boy though." Alice questioned.

"That's my brother. Luke."

"Do you like him? Is he nice?"

"I dunno. I can't help thinking that Mum has suddenly forgotten about me."

"I understand. I remember when my sister, Stacey, came back from uni and my parents were giving her tons of attention, probably because they'd missed her."

"Is that what my Mum is doing?"

"Most likely."

"Oh ok."

"It's about to start!" Abbie said excitedly.

It started off slow then went fast. I had loads of fun. When it finished, we went off the ride. Alice and Abbie went to find their group. I went to Mum. She was with Luke, Clyde and Rani. Obviously they had got off first. Mum bought us some chips. They were nice. After we'd finished, Mum asked if we wanted to go on any other rides, but we didn't. We were getting tired. Mum took us all home. Clyde and Rani went home. Luke went to get ready for bed. So did I. Mum came to say goodnight to me first, then Luke. I think she stayed longer with Luke. I went to sleep quite quickly. I didn't realise how tired I actually was.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 - December 21st

Sky's POV

I woke up at 9:24am. I went downstairs to have breakfast then I was going to have a shower. Once I got downstairs, Mum and Luke were already in the kitchen, eating breakfast. Fine. I'd just skip breakfast. I went upstairs to have a shower. I usually take long showers and Mum comes to my room to shout at me, but this time she didn't. I think I was in the shower for a solid 25 minutes. Mum didn't shout once. I went looking for the hairdryer. I couldn't find it anywhere. Last time I used it, I left it in my bedroom. Maybe Mum knew where it was. If I didn't have it, she did. I was about to ask Mum but then she came to my room anyway.

"Morning Sky."

"Where's the hairdryer?"

"In my room. I'll get it for you now."

She hadn't even said anything about the fact that I hadn't said 'morning' back. She came back in with the hairdryer and gave it to me.

"Sky, I've got to go out and see my editor, so I'm leaving you with Luke, ok? I'll be back at around 7"

"Yeah whatever."

"Sky, is there something wrong?"

I really wanted to tell her that I wasn't happy that she was practically ignoring me.

"No, nothing's wrong."

"Are you sure? You can tell me anything, you know that don't you?"

"Yeah I'm sure."

"Ok then, I'll see you later. Bye."

"Bye Mum."

Then she left. I was on my own with Luke. Great. Maybe he wouldn't be happy that I was here. Maybe he would. I dried my hair then went downstairs. Luke was in the living room, watching some science programme or something.

"Morning Sky."

"Morning Luke."

I didn't want to be rude in case he told Mum.

"Come sit by me. We can have a chat." He said.

Oh god. Was he going to tell me that he didn't like me at all? All the same, I sat by him. He turned the telly off.

"I think since I've gotten here, you've felt left out."

How does he know?

"Umm... yeah, I have."

"I'm sorry I didn't realise until this morning, when you came in to have breakfast but me and Mum were already in there, when Mum only took me out for lunch."

"It's ok. I'm just glad that someone noticed."

"Do you want to play a game? Just you and me?"

"Ok then. What do you want to play?"

"We could play a board game or we could play something like a ps3."

"I fancy playing a ps3, but I don't know what game."

"How about Mario? Do you know that game?"

"Yeah. Clyde likes to play it with me sometimes."

"Ok, let's go play."

He stared walking up to the attic. I don't know why. The console was down here with the telly. I followed him up anyway.

"Mr. Smith, I need you!"

"Hello Luke. What can I do for you?"

"Load Mario. Two players."

"Of course."

Then two controllers popped out. I had no idea that Mr. Smith was also a games console. It was really cool all the same. Me and Luke played for a while then he ordered us some chips for lunch. We were still playing Mario, trying to complete the entire game. Later on, Mum came back.

"What are you two doing?"

She sort of gave us a shock.

"We're playing Mario together." Luke told her.

"How long have you been playing?"

Neither me or Luke knew.

"We don't know." I said.

"Mr. Smith, how long have they been playing?"

"Approximately 7 hours and 37 minutes."

"Well I think you should give it a break now. 7 hours is too long."

"Yeah ok." I responded.

Then me and Luke went downstairs. Mum came down shortly after.

"Right, I'm going to cook food, it won't be long." Mum told us.

"Why don't I help? We don't want the kitchen getting set on fire." Luke quickly said.

"Why not let Sky help?" Mum suggested.

"Me?"

"Yeah. You two could probably cook better than I would."

"Um.. ok then!"

Mum took us out to the kitchen. She gave us some frozen sausages, some frozen mash and some frozen peas. Me and Luke cooked them. Luke did most of it and I got the plates, knifes and forks out. Once he was done, he put the food on the plates. It smelled really nice. We gave some to Mum.

"This is really good. Well done to the both of you."

"It's ok." Luke said.

After food, Luke suggested that we played a board game. I decided to because the more I got to know Luke, the more I wanted him to be here. He was an amazing brother. We played some game called Cluedo. I didn't understand it but luckily Luke helped me and I won. Afterwards, we realised that it was getting late, so we went to bed. I was glad that I'd had a day alone with Luke because I hadn't realised how nice he was. I went to say goodnight to Luke this time. He was glad that I did. I also said goodnight to Mum. Then I went to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 - December 24th (Christmas Eve) (It's snowing!)

Sky's POV

I woke up at 8:27am. I realised the day. It was Christmas Eve! I got out of bed and opened my curtains. I looked out of the window. It was white outside. I had no idea what it was. I assumed that it was to do with Christmas. It looked pretty. I ran to Mum's room to ask her why it was white outside. She had just woken up.

"Mum! Mum! Look outside! It's white!" I said excitedly.

"What?"

Then she looked out of the window.

"It must've snowed in the night."

"What's snow?"

"It's hard to explain but you can go out and play in the snow later if you want."

"Really?"

"Yeah. You, Luke, Clyde and Rani."

"Whoa! I'll go get dressed now, I can't wait!"

"Put some warm clothes on. Snow is very cold."

"Ok Mum."

Then I went back to my room. I put on some jeans, a long sleeved top and a jumper on top. I went downstairs. Luke was already down there. He had put on some warm clothes as well.

"Morning Luke."

"Morning Sky."

"Are you coming out to play in the snow today?"

"Yeah. Clyde and Rani are coming over later so they can join us."

"What sort of things do people do in the snow?"

"They make snowmen. That's a classic. We can make one."

"Oooh."

"And they have snowball fights."

"Snowball fights?"

"Basically you make a ball out of snow and throw it at someone then they do the same back and it turns into a snowball fight."

"Ah ok."

Then Mum came down. She started to make breakfast. She made toast and Luke made us scrambled eggs. It was really nice. After breakfast, I opened the last door on my advent calendar. I couldn't believe that Christmas was tomorrow. I was really excited. Later, Clyde and Rani came over. They were wearing really warm winter clothes. I put on my hat, scarf and gloves. Luke did the same. We went out the garden. Mum stayed inside, in the warmth.

"Right Sparky, you ready to have some Christmasy fun?"

"Yeah! Bring it on!"

"First thing we're going to do is build a snowman then we'll have a snowball fight." Rani said.

"Why not make it interesting and have a competition? Boys against girls." Clyde suggested.

"Ok. We'll win easily." Rani said.

"Best snowman contest starts now!" Clyde announced.

"Come on Sky, we can do this!"

"Ok, let's gather up lots of the snow and then start." I said.

"Good idea."

Me and Rani gathered some snow, then we started building our snowman. We had found some sticks for the arms and some stones for the face, mouth and buttons. We looked for something for a nose. Mum brought out two carrots. One for each team. We put the nose on then Rani took her hat and scarf off and put it on the snowman. We took a good look at our snowman. It looked good.

"Done!" I said.

"So are we." Said Luke.

We looked at their snowman. To be honest, it looked quite good.

"That's a good snowman girls but I'd say that ours is better. Wouldn't you say Luke?"

"Yeah."

"Well I think ours is way better, isn't it Sky?"

"Yeah obviously."

"I think Mum should judge. This won't work otherwise." Luke said.

He went inside and got Mum. She barley came outside. I don't blame her, it was cold.

"Well they are both really good but if you really want me to choose the best, I have to say, Sky and Rani's!"

"Yay! We won!" I said.

"No fair!" Said Clyde, then he threw a snowball at Rani.

"Oh you want some?" She responded.

She threw a snowball back at him. Me and Luke joined in. Mum had already run in and gone back into the warmth. We were still teamed up so it was me and Rani against Luke and Clyde. The boys were doing fairly good, until Rani got a really good hit on Clyde and he was so shocked he literally froze! We went on for a while then we all went inside. We were really cold. Mum had the kettle on and was making us some hot chocolates. We needed them. Once we were finished, Mum put on a Christmas film. We watched it then Mum sent Luke and Clyde out to get us all chips for lunch. Once they got back, they looked cold. Mum dished up the chips then gave them to us. Luke and Clyde had blankets over them to keep them warm. We watched another film whilst we ate our chips. After the end of the film, we realised the time. 5:21pm. We played a Mario tournament. Me, Luke, Clyde and Rani. We were all really good at it. We played the Winter Olympics one because it was snowy outside. Apparently Clyde had a record for the ski jump and I had beaten it. He was not pleased. I was though. Mum had made ordered us a pizza for food. We shared it and played some more. After food, we finished playing and went downstairs. Mum was in the living room, holding a present.

"This is for you Sky. You get one present on Christmas Eve then you might get some tomorrow."

"Thank you!"

Then I opened the present. It was a pair of pyjamas and some slippers. They were really nice. I went upstairs and put the pyjamas on. I liked how they looked on me. I also put the slippers on. Then I went back downstairs.

"Sparky, me and Rani need to go, we'll see you tomorrow."

"Oh ok. See you tomorrow."

Then they left. I didn't want them to go but I'd still see them tomorrow.

"Alright Sky, it's getting late. Why don't you go to bed?"

"Ok Mum."

Then I went to bed. Mum and Luke came in to say goodnight.

"Goodnight Sky." Luke said.

"Goodnight Sky. Please don't be up before half 7 tomorrow. Anytime after is ok. I still need sleep."

"Ok. Goodnight Mum. Goodnight Luke." I said.

Then they left the room. I looked out the window once more to see the snow. It started snowing again. I loved the snow. I got into bed then I shut my eyes and went to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 - December 25th, Merry Christmas!

Sky's POV

I woke up at 7:45am. It was Christmas! I put my robe and slippers on then went downstairs. Mum was still asleep but I decided to wake her up because it was after half 7.

"Mum! It's Christmas!"

"Oh, Yeah."

"Is Luke awake?"

"I don't know. Go have a look."

I ran to Luke's room. He was still asleep. I woke him up too.

"Luke! It's Christmas!"

"Yeah, it is."

Then I went downstairs. Mum and Luke were still half asleep. I went into the living room and saw that there were presents under the tree.

"Merry Christmas Sky." Mum said.

"Merry Christmas Mum." I replied.

Mum went out to the kitchen and made herself a cup of tea. Luke followed after. She also made him one. Mum made me a hot chocolate. Once Mum and Luke were more awake, Luke made us some bacon and eggs. They were really nice. After we'd finished, Mum decided that me and Luke could open some presents. I had some really nice things. Some new clothes, some makeup, a notebook, some chocolates, some nail varnish and much more. Mum was really nice to me. I appreciated every gift.

"Thank you so much Mum."

"It's ok."

Later on, Clyde and Rani came over. They brought over the presents. Clyde started to cook the Christmas dinner. He didn't trust Mum to do it. I gave Mum my present from me. The necklace.

"Oh Sky, it's beautiful! Thank you so much!"

"It's ok."

Then Rani gave her present.

"The perfume I wanted! How did you know?"

"Lucky guess."

Then Clyde gave his present.

"Oh Clyde, they're beautiful!"

"Rani helped me choose." He confessed.

Then Luke gave his present. It was a new notebook and pen.

"Oh thank you Luke! I needed a new notebook and my pen is running out." She Said.

Then we gave Clyde his presents. Luke went first. He'd bought him a sketch book and some drawing pencils. Mum bought him a paint set. Then I gave him mine. He loved his art set. Rani gave her present. His face lit up when he saw the leather jacket.

"The one I really wanted!"

"I knew you wanted it. You always talked about it." Rani said.

"Well I know what I'm going to be doing next year!" He said. "Thank you everyone." He added.

Then we gave Luke his presents. Clyde went first. Luke loved the chemistry set. Then Rani gave hers. He loved the poster. He said he'd put it up when he gets back to uni. He really liked the notebooks that I got him. He had already had presents from Mum. The ones under the tree.

"Thank you for my wonderful gifts." He said.

Then it was Rani's turn. Mum went first. She got Rani a makeup set. Then Luke went next. He got her a poster of her favourite singer. Panic! At The Disco. Then it was my turn. She loved the bag. Clyde went last. The second she saw the bracelet, she put it on her wrist.

"Thank you so munch. I love all these presents."

Then Clyde, Luke and Rani got out some presents that they'd got me.

Luke got me a T-shirt that had a cute dog on it. Clyde got me a bath set. Rani got me a hair set. She knew how much I liked to do my hair.

"Thank you everyone!" I said.

Then Clyde went to finish Christmas dinner. Whilst he was doing that, everyone else was using their presents. Luke started writing in his notebooks, Rani put on some of her new makeup, Mum put her jewellery on and I did my hair. Clyde came back out later telling us that he'd finished Christmas dinner and that everything was ready. We all went out to the kitchen and sat by the table. Clyde had put all of the food in containers so we could help ourselves. He had also made a small chicken. I didn't have much. I had some Yorkshire puddings, some pigs in blankets, some potatoes, some chicken and some gravy over it. It was really nice. Mum, Luke, Clyde and Rani had the full meal. They didn't mind that I didn't. After food, we went back into the living room and watched two Christmas specials. The Snowman and Father Christmas. Luke sent both Clyde and Rani our to the kitchen to get the dessert. Whilst they were out there, Luke hung up something.

"Luke, what's that?" I asked.

"Mistletoe."

"Why did you put it up?"

"Because, when two people are under some mistletoe on Christmas, they need to kiss."

"Ah, clever."

"Sssh! Here they come!"

Clyde and Rani came out holding some Christmas pudding and some bowls and spoons. Once they were underneath the mistletoe, Luke told them.

"Look who's under the mistletoe!"

They both looked up and saw. Me and Luke took the stuff from them. Clyde and Rani held hands then kissed. Me, Mum and Luke were standing there, watching.

"Merry Christmas Clyde."

"Merry Christmas Rani."

Then they came and sat with us and we ate the pudding. Afterwards, I took my presents up to my room then Rani and Clyde told us that they needed to go home. Rani was having some family over and Clyde was going to see his grandparents.

"Goodbye Clyde and Rani! Merry Christmas!" I said as they left.

"Goodbye Sky. Merry Christmas!" Rani said.

"Merry Christmas Sparky!"

Then they left. Mum put on another Christmas film. During it, she suggested that he have some leftover Christmas dinner for food. Me and Luke decided to so the three of us went to the kitchen and had more food.

"Have you had a good Christmas Sky?" Mum asked.

"Yes. Thank you." I replied.

"Luke, have you had a good Christmas?" Mum questioned.

"Yes I have. Thanks." He replied.

"Mum, have you had a good Christmas?" Luke inquired.

"Yes, thanks to you two, Rani and Clyde." She said.

"It's ok." I Said.

Then we realised the time. 10:32pm. We all went up to bed. I had put all of my presents in the corner and was going to sort them tomorrow. Mum and Luke came in to say goodnight. They both looked tired. To be fair, I did wake them up.

"Goodnight Sky." Luke said.

"Goodnight Luke." I replied.

Then he went to his room.

"Goodnight Sky. I'm glad that you had an amazing first Christmas."

"It's ok. Thank you for making it amazing."

Mum gave me a hug then walked to her room.

"Goodnight Mum." I Said.

She turned and smiled then carried on walking to her room. I looked at my presents, feeling grateful. I took one more look at the snow and then I got back into bed and fell asleep. I had the best Christmas ever!

The end!

Authors Note: I hope you enjoyed reading about Sky's first Christmas. I hope you'll leave a good review, I'd appreciate it. I'd like to thank my dad for supporting my writing and I'd also like to thank Potato33 for the idea. Merry Christmas everyone!


End file.
